Rompe Corazones
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Applejack ha estado consolando a Rarity de su ultimo rompimiento, pero ella oculta un secreto que Puede ayudar a Rarity a que se de cuenta de a quien realmente le Pertenece su Corazón (One-Shot)


-Tranquila Rares, es solo Otro chico- intento reconfortarla, me había llamado a las 10:00 p.m. llorando…

-Es que…No sabes Applejack…- escucho sus sollozos tras la bocina

_**"Me llamas, es como un disco Rayado, de que te han Lastimado"**_

-Es solo que….bueno, pude que te haya Lastimado y…- me interrumpe antes de que pueda decir algo más.

-No solo eso, me dejo…simple…como…Si fuera su juguete- me dice al borde del llanto, trato de ayudarla, pero me da mil razones para seguir herida

-Puede que…eso sea cierto, pero…Olvídalo- trato de sonar lo más amable que puedo, pero odio que este Así.

-Aun así…No es fácil olvidar a alguien…- me dice y esta vez vuelve a Llorar.

-Lo sé, yo quiero olvidar a alguien y…No puedo- Le doy señales e intento que se dé cuenta pero por más que intento no funciona.

-Ah... ¿s-si?- oigo en su voz que trata de calmar el llanto.

-Eh, M-Mejor dejémoslo así, ¿sí?- me puse muy nerviosa.

_**"Tu empiezas llorando y yo Termino mintiendo"**_

-E-está bien….Si quieres ayuda, cuenta conmigo- Se escucha menos triste, eso me alegra.

-Bueno Rares la abuela me regaño y me mando a dormir-

-Sí, está bien, ¿Pasas mañana por mí?- me dice con cierto entusiasmo haciendo que mi corazón de un salto de felicidad.

-Claro, seré puntual por ti- _tonta_, _tonta_, _tonta_…

-Jaja, aun si te tardas te estaré esperando- a mi espalda le da un cosquilleo.

-Ha-Hasta Mañana, descansa y Buenas Noches…T-Te quiero- ¿¡Acaso lo dije en voz alta!?

-Jeje, yo También, gracias e Igual, Adiós- cuando cuelga me dejo caer en mi cama y una sonrisa se dibuja por mi rostro.

**A la Mañana siguiente**

-¡Nos vemos después Abuela!- salgo de la casa y me dirijo a casa de Rarity, no sé si como estará su estado de ánimo pero espero este bien.

Llego a su casa después de una caminata larga, tomo valor y toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- me abre la puerta su Hermana, Swettie Belle –Oh Applejack, pasa, le diré a Rarity que estas aquí- entro y cierra la puerta.

-Oh, Applejack Querida, llegaste temprano- me dice con su típico tono, el cual me encanta, la veo bajar por las escaleras, lleva su uniforme y no hay nadie que se vea mejor que ella con él.

-Sip, estoy Justo a tiempo- agarro su Mochila y me la cuelgo de un brazo-¿Nos vamos?- me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

-Sí, vámonos- abro la puerta y salgo tras de ella, puedo percibir su Perfume, ella se queja porque no es el que ella quiso, pero para mí Huele delicioso.

_**"Y termino como tonta por todo lo que Haces"**_

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- me pregunta de manera muy tierna.

-Ignorando que aún no amanece…Muy bien, jeje- ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de decir tonterías?

-Jaja, me encanta tu sentido del Humor- se empieza a reír, tal vez no son tan malas después de todo.

Pasamos el camino a la escuela riéndonos y platicando, el tiempo se me hizo tan lento, pero para mí era Mejor, habíamos llegado y nos encontramos a Twilight hablando con Pinkie.

-Hola Chicas- Twilight nos dio una sonrisa y nos saludó con la mano.

-¡Buenos Días Chicas!- Pinkie salto sobre mí y empezó a jugar con mis Mejillas.

-¡Pinkie Pie!, deja a la Pobre de Applejack- dice Rarity mientras aleja las manos de Pinkie de mi cara – sus Lindas mejillas serán aplastadas por tus Manos- ¿Dijo lindas?, mi cara se siente más roja.

-Awww….Mírala, sonrojada es más Tierna – me quedo parada sin decir ni mover Nada.

-Ay si Applejack, ese lindo rubor en tus mejillas queda con tus Lindas pecas-

Por mi buena suerte, antes de salir corriendo de allí por los nervios llegaron Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy.

-Hey… ¿Por qué torturan a Applejack?- dice Dash mientras aleja las manos de Rarity de mi cara.

-No la torturamos Bobita- Antes de volver a ser atacada, sonó el timbre y entramos al salón, todas íbamos en una clase diferente, bueno, excepto yo, compartía clases con Twilight, pasamos al salón y el tiempo era Tan lento, primera clase…segunda clase…tercera clase…

-"¿Por qué el reloj no avanza rápido?"- no dejo de pensar en lo aburrido que habla el maestro, para librarme de esto solo hay una cosa que hacer…Pedir permiso para el baño.

Decidí dar una vuelta y justo en una esquina, escucho voces, me acerco y distingo que es un chico y una chica, termino y me encuentro con lo que menos quería ahora…a Rarity y su Ex novio.

-Rarity, por favor, he recapacitado, perdóname- la tenía acorralada en el casillero, ella solo tenía la cara a otro lado, No quería verlo, lo sabía.

-T-Te dije que N-no, entre tú y…y Yo no volverá a pasar nada- ella solo intenta alejarse, pero no la deja, estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Dame otra Oportunidad, te lo pido- el tomo la barbilla de ella y quedaron de frente, estuvo a Punto de besarla.

-¿¡No escuchas o Que!? ¡Que te alejes te está Diciendo!- le grito, pero sin intensiones de asustar a nadie.

-No te metas Campesina, no es tu asunto- me dice con tono de burla, me acerco a él y lo jalo de la camisa mientras levanto mi Puño.

-¿¡A quien le dices Campesina!?- finjo enojarme por eso, cuando mi verdadero enojo es porque estaba molestando a Rarity.

_**"Pero es tan frustrante, que él te Trate tan mal y yo tan Bien"**_

-P-Perdón Applejack- lo levanto más y aprieto mi puño.

-¿Y que más…?- me mira con miedo.

-N-No molestare a Rarity de-de nuevo- lo suelto y sale corriendo, justo cuando me volteo, Rarity me abraza, empieza a Llorar y no tengo de otra más que corresponder su Abrazo.

-G-Gracias Applejack- me dice entre sollozos, me mira y su rímel se ha corrido, pero para mí sigue siendo Hermosa, le limpio la cara con mi pañuelo y le sonrió.

Más tarde me quede esperando a Rarity en la salida, iba a acompañarla a Casa.

-Solo voy por algo a mi Casillero y Nos vamos, ¿De acuerdo?- asentí con la cabeza y se fue, sentí como un peso extra se iba de mí, di un leve suspiro y mire a la ventana.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- se me sale la pregunta de la boca, llevo mis manos a mi cara y me recuesto en mi mesa banco –Debería decirle…pero corro un Riesgo del cual no Quiero correr-

-¿Applejack…?- escucho su voz y lo único que hago es levantarme a toda prisa, me mira extrañada -¿Te pasa algo?-

-N-no, nada… ¿Nos vamos?- tomo su mochila y la mía, veo que sale detrás de mí y me acerco a ella -¿Tienes algo tú?-

-No, no, solo quiero descansar- toma mi brazo y rodea el suyo con el mío –Pero bueno…-

Fue el camino más largo e Incómodo que tuve, no hablábamos, estábamos en una atmosfera extraña, llegamos a su casa y me arrepentí de haberme callado todo el camino.

-Bueno Applejack, aquí paro Yo, Gracias por todo- me toma las manos y me mira a los ojos –Agradezco que seas mi Amiga-

_**"Te dedico esto a Ti, la única que No vera la verdad"**_

-Igual yo Rares pero bueno, creo debo irme…Nos vemos Mañana, ¿Bien?- asiente y toma su mochila, me da un leve beso en la mejilla y me sonrojo –H-Hasta Mañana…-

-Hasta Mañana- sonríe y entra a su casa, me quede estática ahí, toco la mejilla que beso y no sé qué decir, como si hubiera perdido el control de Mi misma, solo me volteo y empiezo a Caminar.

Llego a medio camino y me detengo "¿Qué estoy haciendo?" mi mente se pierde y lo primero que veo es una Imagen de Rarity, su hermosa figura, sus Ojos, cabello labios…Es perfecta.

Sin pensarlo dos Veces, corro a la dirección contraria, ¿A dónde voy?, ¿por qué lo hago?, ¿Qué le diré?...

Me perdí en mi mente, no puedo parar de correr, debo decirle, llego a su casa, estoy muy nerviosa y mi corazón parece que se saldrá de mi Pecho en cualquier Momento, pero No puedo callar más.

_**"De que yo te puedo curar el Dolor"**_

Toco ligeramente, escucho un leve sollozo tras la Puerta, ¿estará sola?, vuelvo a tocar pero más fuerte, no escucho nada y solo espero, me abre la puerta y está llorando, su rímel corrido, su ropa un poco desarreglada y su cabello despeinado, no digo nada y solo la abrazo.

-Ya, ya…No llores- acaricio su cabeza y ella solo sigue llorando, me rompe el corazón, pero solo debo apoyarla y consolarla, en ese momento ella me señala que entre, hago caso y cierro la puerta.

-A-Applejack… ¿Qué Ha-Haces aquí…? ¿No ibas a casa?- la miro a los ojos, le limpio el rímel de ellos, es ahora o nunca.

-Yo, venía a….uh…Nada- digo en voz baja, prefiero que sea Nunca, se acerca a mí y toma mis Manos, me vuelve a Mirar.

-Ya no me mientas- me mira de una manera que me da a entender que ya sospechaba algo de mi…desvió la mirada y quito sus manos, no la miro, si voy a decirle, no quiero verle los ojos de desprecio cuando me rechace.

-D-Debo decirte algo….que no se si….Arruine nuestra amistad- me quieren salir lágrimas de los Ojos –Veras…yo, Yo he estado…enamorada de Ti…- no la veo, solo lo digo, las lágrimas caen y el miedo me invade.

-A-Applejack…-

-Mejor, olvídalo…finjamos que Nunca paso- me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la puerta pero Su mano me detiene.

-No quiero Olvidarlo Applejack…- ¿Qué acaba de decir?, aprieta mi mano y cuando volteo su cabeza esta agachada, tiene la mirada en el piso –No quiero…-

_**"De que yo te puedo sujetar siempre"**_

-E-Es solo que….estoy confundida contigo, me Tratas tan bien que…Ya no sé qué tipo de cariño es el que te tengo- mi corazón late más rápido de lo normal.

Siento como si mi cabeza fuera un revoltijo de emociones, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ella y en este momento, que esto realmente está pasando.

-Rarity…yo…N-No sé qué decirte…es solo que yo…Siempre estuve enamorada de Ti, no desde el primer momento, pero todo fue lento y perfecto, ni siquiera sabía que me enamoraría de Ti- mi cubro la cara, estoy ardiendo y mi corazón puede que hasta dejado de latir.

Ella me mira a los ojos, me sonríe y suelta una risita, solo le sonrió de nuevo.

-Applejack…Y-Yo…bueno, no sabría qué decir, empecé a sentir esto hace una semana, terminaste esta llamada y algo extraño surgió en Mí, sabía que era, pero no estaba segura, al tiempo que nuestras llamadas se hacían largas, mis emociones no se controlaban y todo era un desastre, y ahora, me he dado cuenta de que Estoy enamorada de Ti- dijo con una voz…tan dulce, no sabría explicarme, me dejo sin habla, ¿Qué debía hacer en un momento así?

_**"Cuando te darás cuenta de que tu cura soy yo"**_

Ella solo me abraza, sin nada que decir, correspondo su abrazo, percibo el olor de su cabello, huele delicioso, quisiera que este Momento se hiciera eterno.

Nos quedamos así un Rato, nada ni nadie nos interrumpía, me mira a los Ojos, su sonrisa dejo de ser falsa para ser de Verdad.

-Entonces… ¿Qué somos desde ahora?- me toma de las manos.

-Lo que tú quieras ser mientras sea a mi lado- ella solo me da un ligero beso en la mejilla, me sonrojo, pero esta vez ya no temo de mostrar mis emociones.

-Algo más que Amigas…- me dice con una risita nerviosa, está igual que yo, parece nueva en esto, pero creo es obvio ¿Todos los días te enamoras de tu Mejor amiga?, Creo que no.

-Una cosa, que estuviera lastimada por alguien mas no te…- dice con un tono nervioso, se sonrojo y desvía su mirada- ya sabes…-

-¿Lastimabas?...Mm, si, algo Así, que hablaras de que alguien te hizo daño, no me subía el ánimo- pone mala cara, pero le doy un beso en la frente –Llegue a acostumbrarme, pero no te Preocupes-

Ahora, todo parece posible, Jamás me imagine una situación así, ¿enamorarse de su Mejor Amiga?

-Te Amo "Rompe corazones"- le dije seguido de un beso en los Labios.

_**"Chica con el corazón Roto".**_


End file.
